Manually operated hand tools of the type to be gripped with the hand often have handles which are disposed in a fixed axial alignment with respect to the operative head of the tool, for example, the hammer. When the handle is gripped in the hand it is necessary to rotate the handle and the attached head by wrist action. Often such movement or positioning of the hand is difficult and sometimes impossible.
In the case of hand tools, as the hammer with a striking head and gripping handle attached thereto, oftentimes it is difficult to apply sufficient torque to the handle to obtain the force needed for effective operation as a hammer. This difficulty is due to the limited leverage obtainable in confined spaces by gripping the handle and turning the same by action of the wrist and arm in a striking motion.
Heretofore there have been no proposed means for improving the mechanical advantage obtainable with the hammer. Due to the force and motion required for the action of the hammer evidently no attempts have been made to improve the design of the classical hammer. Accommodation of the problem of confined working space locations, or where surrounding parts or equipment interfere with the use of handles and hammer heads of the usual classical configuration.
Moreover, the use of an axial handle where position is fixed, greatly limits the use of such tools in inaccessible or crowded locations. Such circumstances prohibit the handle of the hammer from being gripped properly and moved in the normal manner of use for operation in the restrictive location.